Unbalanced Kiss
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Their kisses are never in an equilibrium state, both for their kisses on a ladder and on the bed. Therefore, you can kiss your freedom goodbye.


Tidak masalah baginya untuk tetap merajuk dan menahan seluruh gelora emosi, karena ini adalah pilihannya.

Benarkah demikian?

* * *

**Resident Evil**

**Capcom's**

* * *

Baru satu tahun berselang semenjak ia bersalah atas keterlibatan dalam kasus C-Virus yang turut menyebabkan terbunuhnya Adam Benford. Stabilisasi politik sempat terganggu, dan juga pencarian presiden selanjutnya untuk memimpin negara kerap menjadi pertanyaan. Ia merekap seluruh kejadian yang sudah lewat, dan dengan perlahan terpatri kembali hari ini, di sebuah kafe yang nyaman, dan di hadapan seseorang yang ia kagumi.

"Leon," suara halus itu menyeruak perlahan. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, dan dengan mantap ia mengukuhkan pandangannya. "Jawab aku, Leon."

Pria di hadapannya yang tengah membaca koran segera menurunkan lembaran tebal di hadapannya dan memberikan tatapan balasan untuk sang pencetus suara.

"Ada apa, Helena?"

Wanita tersebut merapikan posisi duduknya dan menaruh secangkir kopi yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di haribaan. Lidahnya terasa kelu, namun tetap terlepas juga.

"Sampai kapan kita akan tetap seperti ini?"

Kontan saja, Leon tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan Helena. Sedikit merasa gundah, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Bisa kau perjelas?"

Hati-hati namun perlahan, Helena mengelubak kembali seuntai kalimat yang sempat membuat hatinya ingin berteriak dan melepaskan Picador dari kedua tangannya.

* * *

_**Giselle Gionne's  
**_

* * *

"Kau bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada kebebasanmu."

Jeda.

"Aku tahu." Tetapi Helena tetap meniti anak tangga yang tengah ia pijak. Beberapa kali ia meruntun ikal rambutnya, namun lantas ia menanggalkan permainan singkatnya.

_Namun mengapa pula ia masih terjebak di sini? Apakah jika ia tetap bersama _Agent_ Kennedy... Lantas ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada pria yang sangat ia benci?_

Pandangannya akan Ivy University semakin tersapu kian ke sana dan ke mari. Lengkap sudah kampus tersebut dengan raungan _zombie_. Seluruhnya, luluh lantak dan hancur. Bahkan atas _survivor_ terakhir yaitu Liz, gadis tersebut tidak terselamatkan jiwanya.

Entah untuk kesekian kalinya Helena merasakan pelupuk matanya memanas.

.

.

.

Semakin jauh Helena melangkah, ia bisa merasakan telapak kakinya yang mulai berat. Pijakannya goyah dan tidak ada pada titik ekuilibrium.

_Toh, ia tetap melangkah._

Transformasi Deborah adalah sesuatu yang menggentarkan hatinya. Sejenak terlintas barang sesaat wajah pria yang ia benci.

Penghinaan emosionalitas saat Helena menggenggam tangan Deborah untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia lepaskan dengan seluruh rasa penyesalan.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia menceritakan seluruh dosanya di hadapan Leon.

Dan ia tidak merasa berhak untuk merengkuh kembali kebebasannya.

_You can kiss your freedom goodbye_.

* * *

_**Unbalanced Kiss**_

* * *

Barang sejenak Leon menaruh korannya di meja kopi di hadapannya dan berusaha untuk dengan mendetail meneliti air wajah Helena.

"Biarkan aku yang membayar jamuan ringan ini."

Tersentak, Helena menatap Leon yang tengah menegakkan tubuh. Tengkuknya dirasakan beroma, namun ia mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak loncat di hadapan agen yang ia kagumi untuk menggantikannya membayar jamuan kopi. Tanpa menoleh lagi, Leon mengeluarkan sejumlah uang sementara Helena dengan cepat menyeruput habis _coffee latte_ miliknya dan segera menghampiri Leon, kemudian menyentuh telapak tangan kiri pria tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas bayarannya, Leon. Sekarang kembali ke markas?"

Leon mengangguk perlahan, dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Helena di markas, ia mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di hadapan komputer kerjanya. Ia memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, bahkan Hunnigan, dan mulai menyalakan layar. Telapak tangannya mengarahkan tetikus dan kursor menuju ke arah direktori yang diproteksi dengan kata sandi dan diselubungi oleh enkripsi sulit. Ditekannya tombol tetikus untuk jemari telunjuk dan di sanalah ia melihatnya.

Sekumpulan data yang diberikan oleh Ada Wong untuk Leon dan juga Helena yang ia selipkan di bawah tatakan bedak padatnya. Helena mengingat dengan persis seluruh foto yang bisa membersihkan nama Leon, _dan _juga namanya. Tetapi ia urungkan niat bodohnya tersebut. Yang meluncur dari kedua katup bibirnya hanyalah, "Ini bisa membuktikan ketidak bersalahanmu, Leon."

Tentu saja Leon menatap Helena dengan tatapan terkejut yang berusaha pria itu sembunyikan.

"Ketidak bersalahan _kita_."

Dengan gelengan lemah, Helena hanya membalas, "Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Dan ketika perjalanan pulang keduanya dengan helikopter yang ditinggalkan Ada, entah mengapa terbesit sesaat oleh Helena untuk menatap Leon, dan... melempar senyum untuk pria tersebut. Leon membalas dengan senyuman dan keduanya kembali pulang, kohesif dan lega.

.

.

.

Pihak otoritas tempat Helena bekerja nyaris tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan hatinya, namun entah mengapa jika tanggung jawab yang ia pertaruhkan pada adiknya bisa ia tebus dengan cara lain, maka sesungguhnya Helena akan lebih menyukainya. Terlebih ketika Leon dengan lembut mensinggahi telapak kanan Helena dengan Picador yang sudah terisi penuh oleh amunisi. Wanita tersebut sempat tidak yakin, namun di titik itulah ia merasa, seluruh janjinya pada sang adik bisa ia selesaikan dengan cara perlahan, dan dengan cara yang lebih baik.

Helena mematikan layar komputernya dan meregangkan tubuh untuk sesaat, kemudian ia berusaha untuk mencari Leon. Dilihatnya Leon tengah menyusuri pekarangan markas dan nampak nyaman dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Segeralah Helena menghampiri Leon dan menepuk perlahan pundak pria tersebut.

"Hei."

Leon cekat menoleh dan tersenyum untuk Helena. "Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Wanita tersebut hanya mengangguk perlahan seraya tersenyum dan menjenjang di sisi kiri Leon. "Tentu saja. Maaf menanyakan pertanyaan demikian di kafe. Kau tahu, sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak bisa memercayai apa yang telah lalu. Kau _selalu_ menyelamatkanku, Leon. Sejak kali pertama kau tidak tahu namaku hingga kini yang menjadi rekan kerja tetapmu."

Pria itu hanya mendecak singkat, dan menatap Helena lekat-lekat.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan kesempatan, Helena. Aku tahu kau mungkin belum bisa melupakan yurisdiksi yang diberikan kepadamu, meskipun akhirnya kau terbebas dari segala tuduhan yang bisa menyudutkanmu di penjara."

Helena menekur singkat sebelum ia kembali menengadahkan wajahnya. "Aku cukup paham, Leon. Terima kasih untuk hal tersebut. Dan, bagaimana kabar Ada?"

Dengan perlahan Leon merogoh saku celananya dan mendapatkan elips dari bedak padat milik Ada dengan ukiran kupu-kupu di bagian kover.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku belum bisa mengembalikan benda ini kepadanya. Tetapi tidak perlu aku kembalikan lagi."

"Leon? Mengapa..."

Belum sempat Helena menyelesaikan sanggahannya, ia merasakan bibirnya memanas. Sejenak ia mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, dan ia kontan mengerti.

_Alasan ini yang membuatmu menetapkan yurisdiksi yang bijak untukku, Leon?_

.

.

.

Sudah separuh, dan akan terus menghentak dalam. Leon tidak menghentikan kegiatannya sampai di sana. Ia terus menggali lebih dalam, mencoba untuk mencari titik sempurna.

"Helena..."

Desahan itu menguar bebas dengan kuat, dan semakin dalam pria tersebut memacu, semakin dalam juga intonasi desahan yang ia lontarkan. Wanita di hadapannya kini yang tengah meredam candu ekstasi yang berkelebat pada areal bawahnya, hanya bisa menahan desahannya.

"Lebih dalam, Leon..."

Pria itu menurut, dan ia memacu dengan lebih dalam dan kasar, sesaat meninggalkan jejak rupa desahan yang fluktuatif intonasi maupun temponya, namun keduanya sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sekarang hanya ada mereka, bara emosi, dan kecupan yang sedari tadi tidak sinkron. Tidak menetap lama di bibir, namun juga tidak menanggalkan tanda dengan manis di seluruh perputaran leher dan klavikel.

Saat sudah mencapai titik terdalam, perlahan Leon menginvasi dengan hati-hati dan sensual. Wanita di hadapannya semakin terasa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menikmati, namun akhirnya ia pasrah juga. Keduanya saling bekerja untuk memberikan kenikmatan satu sama lain.

"Aah, Leon...!"

Pacuannya semakin dalam dan kasar. Berkali-kali Leon merasa ingin menyudahi permainan karena tidak tahan, namun atas keinginan kuat yang datang entah dari mana, ia masih mampu untuk menahannya meski dirasa kejantanannya sudah tidak sabar untuk mencapai puncak sensualitas.

Sesaat sebelum keduanya saling mencapai puncak, Leon merebahkan tubuhnya di hadapan Helena untuk mencapai bibir ranum wanita tersebut, dan menciumnya untuk membangkitkan estetika permainan.

Lagi.

Ciuman itu singkat dan tidak manis. Tidak menetap lama, dan juga tidak romantis. Tetapi ini adalah cukup untuk keduanya. Picador dan kombinasi VP70 serta Walther P5 hanya tergeletak membisu di meja malam.

Satu hentakan terakhir yang Leon berikan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ciuman, membuat Helena mendesah dan melenguh keras yang diliputi oleh kenikmatan. Sesaat ia mengumpulkan tenaga dan mencoba untuk bergerak. Sakit. Leon hanya menatap Helena dengan senyuman nakal dan berbisik perlahan,

"_You can kiss your freedom goodbye._"


End file.
